prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
|-|CeCe Drake= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= |-|Courtney Drake (Big A)= Red Coat #1 is an antagonist (CeCe Drake). She takes partnership for The A-Team with Mona but eventually takes over and becomes the Big A. In Bring Down the Hoe, CeCe Drake is seen in the A-Lair and there's a red coat in the corner. In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, the Liars chase Good Red Coat into the sawmill and they see Evil Red Coat. Aria chases her and kicks off her mask revealing it to be CeCe Drake. She attempts to climb over the railing but falls. Aria grabs her arm and tries to hold her but CeCe's sleeve falls off and CeCe presumably dies. The girls are talking about what happened when they turn around and see CeCe gone. Red Coat #2 is an antagonist (Courtney Drake). She is the leader of the A-Team and she took over from her sister, CeCe Drake. It will be revealed in a future episode that she is the leader of the A-Team and she uses Red Coat and The Black Widow as a disguise. She is referred to as Big A. Red Coat #3 is Alison DiLaurentis. She is in hiding from Uber A (although she may be A herself). The Liars suspected she was the Red Coat after seeing her in A DAngerous GAme. They began thinking she was -A until Now You See Me, Now You Don't, when they find out about two of them. They think Alison is the good one but they're not sure. In Grave New World it is confirmed that it is her. She meets The Liars at Spencer's and tells them She wants to come home but they have to help her. She takes off when she heard Ezra coming. This Red Coat could indeed be A. Emily Is seen theorizing it during a promo. Physical Appearance Red Coat is shown to be a female in a red trench coat, black long sleeved shirt, black leggings, black gloves, and black high heels. She also sometimes is shown sporting red nail polish. Red Coat is always seen with long, curly blonde hair. CeCe wears an "Alison" Mask. The red coat originated from Vivian Darkbloom, Alison's alter-ego. Pretty Dirty Secrets TrAde Off Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. Take notice that the Red Coat looks different than the one Red Coat usually wears. Its longer, and Red Coat usually wears a short Red Trench coat. Also, this person is wearing sneakers when Red Coat usually wears black heels. CAll Security Someone leaves a voicemail for Garrett, and the person heavily breathes. This person could be Red Coat. Series Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of this episode, when Mona is sitting in her bed at the Radley Sanitarium, she receives a visit from someone wearing a red trench coat similar to the one Vivian Darkbloom wore. Mona looks up at her and says "I did everything you asked me to". Its later learned this was CeCe Drake, but Mona hallucinated her as Alison. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Hanna visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium thinking that her visits are helping. Mona turns and smiles, and Hanna thinks she's smiling at her, but she realizes Mona is actually smiling at the chair behind her. Mona hallucinates Alison sitting there in a red coat, with her natural blonde haircolor, reading "Lolita." Mona and the audience can see her, but Hanna can't. Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her workers. The store owner says to Red Coat, "So, are you buying this for a team?" The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of the "A-Team." The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona, and the New A, are simply workers for Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona, (most likely) talking to Red Coat on the phone since Mona learns from the other person that there is a "change of plans." Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was Red Coat. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in "A's" lair. Mona refers to someone by saying, "They need to understand she's in charge." Which means that Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the "A-Team." She remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However, she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna, and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching her before she slips into an elevator and escapes. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that Toby doesn't know Red Coat's identity. He tells Spencer that all he knows is that she's in charge. At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. After Toby and Spencer leave, the girls sneak in and corner Mona, but the cabin is suddenly on fire and Mona tells the girls it's Red Coat's doing. Locked inside, they urgently try to find a way out, and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is. In the end, Red Coat drags the girls out and quickly escapes, but not before Hanna, Mona and Spencer catch glimpses of her, and it's Alison. Mona later tells The Liars that Red Coat wore an "Alison" Mask when she visited her in Radley and during "That Night." Emily and Aria are both unsure if the girls actually saw Alison, or if it was Red Coat wearing the mask. After learning there are two Red Coats, its presumed Alison saved the girls from the fire, and not CeCe since shes an A-Team member. However, its unknown if CeCe was in the plane, or whether it was Alison. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearance in this episode, but her coat is seen (with no hood) in the rubble at the Lodge. At Darren Wilden's funeral, a woman (The Black Widow) was possibly spying on the Liars, and, later on, she was in "A's" Lair adding a Mona doll to "A's" dollhouse. She pulled back her veil and was shown wearing the Alison Mask, but it was burned on the side. Did she save the girls at the lodge fire? Could she be Red Coat? Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. It is unknown if this was actually Red Coat or another "A-Team" member (as the person's hair is not blonde). Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if CeCe is Red Coat or if she's apart of the A-Team, or if this was a lie. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat is seen entering Alison's old room. Hanna goes in there, and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the mirror inside the box, you see Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask staring at Hanna, but she doesn't notice. Also, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Emily find Red Coat's secret room - in Mrs. DiLaurentis' basement . It's a mess, filled with trash everywhere. Emily then notices holes in the ceiling of the room, and she realizes someone has been spying on her. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in A's lair with a bunch of photos of the liars and Alison. A red coat is seen sitting on her chair. At the hoedown, Red Coat is there but runs away. Spencer and Emily see someone moving in the pile of hay, and dig through. All that's left is the red coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill Emily. The girls see Red Coat run into the sawmill, and they try to get Emily out. Red Coat turns off the sawmill, saving Emily's life. The girls are about to chase Red Coat, when they see another Red Coat run up the stairs of the sawmill. Aria chases the Red Coat running up the stairs, while Spencer chases the one that saved Emily's life. Aria kicks her Red Coat's mask off, and it is CeCe Drake. She is the one that probably trapped Emily in the coffin. Spencer tries to chase the other Red Coat, and notices she keeps stopping, as if she wanted her to follow her. She leads Spencer into finding A's real lair. Spencer believes this Red Coat is Alison. Carla Grunwald also reveals Alison is alive, further proving Alison is the second Red Coat. Grave New World The girls see Red Coat #2 at the end when Ezra drops them off. They chase her into Spencer's back yard and when she turns around its Ali. She says she wants to come home but they have to help her. She also asks Hanna does she remember what she told her at the hospital. She takes off when they hear Ezra coming. Appearances (16/95) Season 2 (1/25) *UnmAsked (CeCe) Season 3 (9/24) *It Happened 'That Night' (Alison) (Hallucination) *Blood Is The New Black (CeCe) *Misery Loves Company (CeCe) *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno (CeCe) *Dead To Me (CeCe) *Hot Water (CeCe) *Out of Sight, Out of Mind (CeCe) *I'm Your Puppet (CeCe) *A DAngerous GAme (CeCe and Alison) Season 4 (6/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e (Alison) (Seen in Picture) *Under The Gun (CeCe) *Into the Deep (CeCe) *The Mirror Has Three Faces (CeCe) *Bring Down the Hoe (CeCe) *Now You See Me, Now You Don't (CeCe and Alison) *Grave New World (Alison) Identity CeCe Drake In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't," its revealed CeCe is one of the Red Coat's. Aria beats CeCe up, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning either her dead body was dragged away, or she got up and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison.. Red Coat (CeCe) also wore the Emily Mask when she held up a sign that read: "GUILTY" Alison DiLaurentis In Now You See Me, Now You Don't the girls go to Ravenswood and see that there were two Red Coat, Spencer follows one of the Red Coat, who she think is Ali, andshe leads Spencer to A-lair. When they get out Mrs. Grunwald reveals she dugged Ali out and she is Alive, furthur proving Ali is Red Coat #2. Also, when the girls are A's lair, you can see a female eye spying on them, clearly resembling Alisons eye Her identity was confirmed in Grave New World. Hanna Marin Hanna was a decoy Red Coat to trap Spencer. Notes *Red Coat has two indentities: One is CeCe Drake, who is working for A (possibly Ezra Fitz). She was revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." The other is presumbably Alison DiLaurentis, who is revealed to be alive,and she is hiding from A, while also trying to help her friends. Redwill be confirmed in "[[Grave New World." *Although its commonly believed the Red Coat reveal in "A DAngerous GAme" was fake and Red Coat wasn't revealed until "Now You See Me, Now You Don't"/"Grave New World", it was actually true. *Many assume Alison is not A while others do. *It is unknown which RC is which during some episodes. *Emily believes Alison may be -A herself. Appearance Notes Due to us not knowing about the existence of two of them it is unknown which is which sometimes. Here are known appearances by them and theories on who was who: unmAsked CeCe was the Red Coat of this episode. It is confirmed because CeCe is the A Team Red Coat. Blood is the New Black CeCe is this Red Coat. Because it is the A-Team Red Coat. Misery Loves Company The Red Coat resembles Ali heavily but it is most likely CeCe because she is in public and isn't wearing a hood making her identity clear to those around her. Alison is afraid to be seen. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno CeCe because it is the A Red Coat. Dead to Me CeCe. Because it is A. Hot Water It is unknown. The girl resembles Ali but is in public. So It is most likely CeCe. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Unknown. But she goes through a public building meaning it is most likely CeCe. I'm Your Puppet This Red Coat runs away from Aria and doesn't appear to be going there to help the girls like Ali does. So probably CeCe. A DAngerous GAme Both. 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Alison is the Red Coat who is seen in the picture. Under the Gun It is CeCe because she is the A one. Into the Deep It seems to be Ali but in the next episode we see her in the Ali mask meaning its CeCe. The Mirror Has Three Faces CeCe because she has an Ali mask. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe most likely. Now You See It, Now You Don't Both. Grave New World This is Alison. CeCe does not appear. Gallery Alison's Gallery AlisonIsA.jpg|Alison saves the girls RC-21.jpg|Red Coat #2 running RC2.jpg|Red Coat #2 again AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat AliRedCoat2Wide.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Wide AliRedCoat2Full.jpg|Ali in the Red Coat - Full AlisonRedCoat.jpg CeCe's Gallery RedCoat.jpg|Red Coat EmilyMaskCeCe.jpg|CeCe in the Emily Mask CeCeAlisonMask.jpg|Alison Mask CeCeee.jpg|CeCe CeCeDiLaurentisHome.jpg|CeCe approaching the DiLaurentis house.]] CeCeMasked.jpg|Masked Red Coat CeceRedCoat1.jpg|Darker image of CeCe CeCeUnmAsked.jpg|CeCe unhooded CeCeAriaLife.jpg|CeCe's life in Aria's hands]] CeCeDead.jpg|CeCe is "dead" Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:The A-Team Category:Allies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Red Coat Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:A Category:Disguises